


Farewell to My Darkest Days

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Just before the start of her senior year, Layla reflects on where she and her friends are in life.And it's a good place.





	Farewell to My Darkest Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by The Score, ft. blackbear

 

Layla leans back in the beach chair and stares at the flames as they crackle and roar in the too-full pit. Asher uses a piece of splintered pallet to prod at the pile of burning wood before tossing it in and sitting down in the sand beside her beach chair.  The guys on his other side make a joke and Asher laughs brightly.

 

It makes her smile.

 

Her vision drifts to the other side of the flames, and she watches Spencer make his way to the cooler, saying ‘hi’ to various other Beverly soon-to-be seniors on the way.

 

“You know, I don't want to ruin the happy-go-lucky atmosphere…”  Asher breaks the silence then stops, hesitating. She looks over at him and he keeps his own gaze on the fire.  He takes a sip of his water bottle and turns to her, smile still in his eyes. “But I don't think I every really said ‘I’m sorry.’  Or for that matter… ‘thank you.’”

 

Layla's eyes open wide and she feels her heart clench.  She shakes her head slowly.

 

“Asher, you don't have to…”

 

“I know, you can tell, or whatever.  You've always been good at reading me.”  Asher smirks. “Y'know, except when I'm being a sketchy asshole, or you're falling for the new kid.”

 

Layla's brow furrows and she reaches over to place a hand on his forearm.

 

“Asher-”

 

“No, seriously, Layla.”  His face turns solemn suddenly.  He places a hand on top of hers in his arm.  “No matter how many times I let you down, hurt you, angered you… You always had my back.  And not just because of guilt, either. You just _truly_ are good.  And you deserved better.  So, I'm sorry. And thank you.”

 

Layla feels herself tear up and she pulls her hand away from his grip to shove roughly at the side of his face instead.

 

“Jesus, Asher!”  She laughs, swiping her knuckles through a few falling tears.  “This is a celebration! Shut up! Now I'm going to have to fix my make-up so I'm not a hideous raccoon.”

 

Asher laughs along with her when he rights himself back to his previous position, arms resting on his knees, bare feet buried in the sand.  He shakes his head at her fondly.

 

“You're always beautiful, Layla.”  He says, face to honest and happy that it makes Layla wipe at her face again.

 

“Yo, Adams.”  Spencer says, walking back up with a beer for Layla.  He sits on her other side I'm the beach chair he had vacated a couple minutes before.  “I know you ain't trying to sweet talk my girl.”

 

“I might be.”  Asher shrugs with a smile.  Tilting his water bottle in a cheers motion at his two friends.  “Lucky for you, she's too smart to fall for that twice.”

 

The three of them laugh and Layla rolls her eyes.

 

“This is weird.  Can we go back to when you two hated each other?  You've hung out _far_ too much this summer.  If anyone should be jealous here, it's _me_.”

 

“Or **_me_ ** .”  Jordan Baker steps up to the bonfire right beside where Asher is sitting, Olivia huddling close next to him, shivering.  “I leave town for two weeks and I start seeing Asher and Spencer in peoples instagram posts tagged _#bestfriendgoals_?  Fuck you guys, man.”

 

“Bruh, shut the hell up.”  Spencer laughs, standing up to hug the Baker siblings.  “When did you two get in? You should have texted. We would’ve picked you up from the airport.”

 

“Nah, our mom got us.”  Olivia smiles as she pulls away from Spencer and goes to hug Asher and then Layla who've both stood and brushed the stand off their legs.  “We wanted to surprise you.”

 

Her eyes linger on Asher, and her smile goes brighter and uncharacteristically shy.  Layla raises her eyebrows in curiosity at her best friend, who abruptly clears her throat and looks down instead.

 

“Gosh, it's cold!”  Layla shouts, maybe a bit too loud.  She looks pointedly at Olivia. “We have blankets in my car.  Do you wanna help me grab them? You look just as cold as me. Let the football nerds catch up.”

 

Olivia doesn't have room to argue as Layla loops their arms together and guides them to the parking lot.

 

They get to the car and the second the trunk is popped, Layla sits on the edge of the bumper.  She looks at Olivia with an expectant grin.

 

Olivia ignores her and blinks owlishly.

 

“So, how was Fraaaance?”

 

“Educational.”  Olivia smiles sweetly.

 

“Girl, you were living it up every night and we both know it.  Jordan's instagram?” Layla pokes her closest friend in the side.  “The men were _gorgeous…_  Who was the hottie on the boat?”

 

Olivia laughs and rolls her eyes.

 

“I didn't actually go out with Jordan to the exciting parties all that much.  I chose to stay in most nights, take long walks along the beach and what not…”

 

“Mmhmm.”  Layla hums before leaning for a  conspiratorial whisper. “If by that you mean talk to Asher on the phone til the wee hours of the night.”

 

Olivia’s eyes fly open and a pale, nervous look flits across her face.  Layla just laughs and bumps their shoulders together.

 

“No wonder you weren't sampling the local goods, girl.”  Layla shakes her head, still chuckling softly. “Why didn't you tell me you guys have a thing?”

 

“We don't!”  Olivia gasps in protest, the color coming back to her face in a rush.  “I swear, it's not that. I just needed… He just-”

 

Olivia bites her lip and looks at her hands.  Layla's mood drops, instantly concerned about her best friend.

 

“Sweetie, what's wrong?  Did something happen in France?”

 

“I didn't relapse or anything.”  Olivia shakes her head and looks up at her best friend.  “It was just... Jordan. I just felt guilty, I guess. I would go through the whole day, having the time of my life with my brother, living the dream, etcetera.  And then something would happen that changed how good I felt. I'd turn down a drink in restaurant or on the boat, and Jordan would notice I'd get a little down and then he'd stop drinking or never even start and I…”

 

Olivia trails off then and Layla hugs her closer to her side.

 

“Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry.  You know he doesn't mind though, right?  He just wants to be there for you and show his support any way he can.”

 

“I know.  I was just being stupid because this is still frustrating a lot of the time.”  Olivia sniffs and nods. “But that's why… Asher helps. He gets it. He doesn’t tell me what I already know.  He doesn't assure me that I'm not a burden or whatever. _No offense to you guys, I really appreciate all of you, I swear_ .  It's just...  He knows how to talk to me about _anything_ but that and to keep me distracted from my own stupid thoughts.  Honestly? He’s just really good at making me feel like I'm not different, _y'know_ ?  Or maybe I am… but _he_ knows what that's like too.”

 

“Yeah, sweetie, I know.”  Layla tears up and presses the temples together.  “I'm sorry that you feel that way sometimes, and _God_ I wish I could make it better.  I'm really glad he's there for you.  I’m glad you guys escaped all this with such a strong friendship.  But are you sure it isn't more? Because let me tell you girl…”

 

Layla pulls back a bit from their embrace.  Olivia meets her eyes with a nervous, furrowed brow.  Layla smiles and arches an eyebrow at her.

 

“I haven't seen Asher this carefree and happy, **_ever_ ** .  And it's _you_ who’s to blame for all of it.  Boy didn't even _look_ at another girl all summer.  He was always off disappearing during barbeques and beach days to ‘ _get better reception.’_ ”  Layla shakes her head when Olivia tries to interrupt.  “Look, I know that everything has been shitty in the past couple years, and if you don't feel that way about him or if you're not ready, then I'm not trying to rush you!  But don't let it be our past that keeps your future from being happy. The past is the past. We are _not_ those people anymore.”

 

Olivia stares at her best friend, eyes wide and scared.

 

“I'm terrified, Layla.”  Olivia rasps out, voice thick with emotion.  “I'm terrified of wanting this. Because of you and our history, sure, but mostly because I can't bear to hurt him and lose him altogether.  I can't lose any of you. I realized that long ago. You're my family.”

 

Layla laughs wetly and rubs her own eyes before diving back in for a tight hug.

 

“As if.  You _wish_ you could ever get rid of me, sis.”  Layla sniffs. “You and I are stuck with each other.  You're my family too.”

 

Olivia mumbles an “I love you so much” into her best friend's shoulder that comes out sounding more like a dying animal.  They laugh and hug each other tighter for a minute before the sound of cheering and chanting from the beach draws their attention.

 

The girls walk back to the fire pit, huddled under their blankets.  They're greeted by the sight of Jordan, JJ and a couple other soon-to-be seniors stripping down to their boxer briefs and sprinting for the shoreline.   Asher and Spencer are at the front of the crowd of students, cheering at their friends.

 

Layla shoves herself between the boys, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

 

“I am so proud you are not out there, baby.”  Layla coos, giving Spencer a quick kiss.

 

“Girl, when have you ever seen me in the damn ocean?”  Spencer raises his voice indignantly and scoffs at the idea of joining his friends and teammates.

 

“Those idiots are gonna get us kicked off the beach.”  Asher shakes his head fondly. He turns to Olivia, now standing on his right, between the happy couple and him.  She smiles up at him tiredly and his fond expression only grows brighter. “Welcome home.”

 

Layla looks over at two of her oldest friends.  She watches as Olivia forgoes a response in favor of wiggling a hand out from her blanket cocoon and lacing her fingers through Asher's.  His face turns soft. It's sincere and vulnerable in a way he never was with her, but that's okay.

 

Layla’s happy for him.

 

She smiles and looks away, back at her own boyfriend.  Spencer is looking at her with hearts in his eyes. It's the look he always gives her when he knows she's _good_.  Like he can't imagine anything better than her smile.  Like everything is going to be okay as long as they're together.  Layla loves that look because she knows it means they're still on exactly the same page.

 

She spares a thought for her mom, and then briefly for her dad, where ever he is right now.  For once, it doesn't hurt to think of them.

 

Because she's got her family here with her, and she can face anything with these people by her side.

  
  



End file.
